Saving Dean Bendis
by MelanieGigandet
Summary: It's Up to Dean's Team to help save him, from Himself and from what he's about to do, and from what he has already done, And it's only a matter of time before he takes someone's life.
1. Chapter 1

It's Up to Dean's Team to help save him, from Himself and from what he's about to do, and from what he has already done, And it's only a matter of time before he takes someone's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Bendis's head was in a daze as he snorted up 3 lines of cocaine, "That's enough Dean my boy we have a job to do" he looked up at Angelo as he spoke, before rising to his feet he smirked at Angelo with dark eyes, before following him into the room where Mike Vendiline, was on his knees, hands tied behind his back.

Dean circled Mike a few times before getting right in his face "Where's Angelo's Money Mikey?" He hissed "I told you I can get it in a few days I swear!" he cried looking at Angelo who was beside Nic who was videoing.

But Dean was having none of it and slammed his fist in Mike's face causing his nose to bleed.

He grabbed him by his shirt "Not good enough, Angelo gave you four fucking days to get his money you little fucker" Dean spat. Mike looked at Dean's eyes shocked by how dark and vicious they looked now he was truly scared.

Dean pulled out a blade from his pocket and put the cold blade on Mike's Face "You know what I want to do? I want to Kill you" He said dragging the blade down his face cutting his cheek, making Mike scream and writher in pain.

Dean looked at Angelo as he nodded and passed Dean a hand gun, Dean gave one last look at Mike and smirked before pulling the trigger, cold heartedly with no emotion, no nothing.

Back at The headquarters Carter walked in and greeted his fellow undercover officers "What's Dean's location?" He asked about one of his best undercover agents who had been undercover for three and a half months with one of La's biggest Gang leaders, "Uh he's located at a old warehouse downtown" Ty replied "What's his transmitter saying?" he asked Ty shrugged looking worried.

Carter glanced at Ty confused "Is there something you're not telling me Ty?" He questioned "Uh I'm worried Carter, Dean's been under for a while and last time this happened he uh...He was acting weird, we were both undercover for a big Drug gang and Lorenzo, was acting all paranoid and he was asking Dean and I if we were cops, so Dean took his gun out and handed it to Lorenzo and said 'If you think were cops why don't you shoot us right here, right now' and my god the look on dean's face was like nothing I've seen before, It looked like he actually wanted Lorenzo to shoot him" he explained.

"And what are you trying to say?" Carter continued "I'm saying you put Dean through a lot, some people like to relax and sit down and eat a nice dinner, but with Dean, he can't do that because he is always on a case, and eats greasy Chinese takeout, what I'm trying to say is what if he's flipped?" Ty finished Carter stood still "We can only hope he hasn't, I need you to go down to the warehouse and have a sneak peek and see if you can spot him" Ty nodded before exiting the headquarters.

"Go put this in the trash outside for me Dean" Angelo said Giving Dean A bag of shredded Paper, Dean nodded grabbing the bag and walking outside to the bin, he opened the lid and went to place the bag of shredded paper into the bin looking around before shutting the lid before walking back into the warehouse.

Ty watched as Dean came outside with a plastic bag and placed it in the bin before looking around, Ty's jaw dropped when he noticed Dean had blood splattered all over his face and Jacket.

He took a few pictures of Dean and videoed as well with a secret camera on his hat, He watched Dean walk back into the Big warehouse and slowly walked over to the bin and carefully opened the lid making sure not to make any noise, he opened the plastic bag and shuffled through the shredded paper and found a video tape and put it in his bag before shuffling through the paper again.

Ty heard someone click their tongue so he pulled his gun out and swiftly turned around and pointed it at them, but his eyes grew wide when he saw Dean with a Gun pointed at Ty's face "Put the fucking gun on the ground, and kick it away" Dean snarled at him, "D-Dean it's me T-Ty" Ty said.

He noticed Dean twitching and slightly swaying and his jaw dropped "Are you High Dean?" He knew this was bad and Dean was out of it and Dean wasn't actually in control of his mind, "Put your gun down, turn around and walk" Dean said. Ty nodded and slowly put his gun down and kicked it away from him, Dean hand checked him for anymore weapons and Ty took this chance to place a tiny Mic in Deans pocket before slowly walking backwards hands up in surrender.

Dean watched as Ty walked around a corner, He slowly lowered his gun and picked up Ty's before walking back inside of the warehouse wiping Mike's blood off his face with a rag in the process.

Angelo walked up to Dean, one of his favourite men, "Follow me Deany Boy" Dean nodded mind all over the place, which Angelo noticed and smirked at.

He held the door open for him and sat in his desk chair, as Dean sat in front of the desk, Angelo placed a line of Cocaine on his desk and a plastic hollow tube in front of Dean, "Take it" Angelo smiled, Dean looked at the cocaine "No thanks" Dean said already out of it from the last snort of cocaine, Angelo frowned "Are you telling me No Dean?, Snort the fucking cocaine now!" Angelo Snapped, Dean looked at the tube and at Angelo again "But I already had some..." He replied, Angelo shook with anger standing up, he pointed his gun at Dean and un clicked the safety button, "Whoa no need to point a gun man, I'll take it then" He said picking up the tube and leaning over the desk before snorting the cocaine.

He shook his head at the intensity of it "It's Cocaine and Valium mixed" Angelo smirked at the young man in front of him, "Oh and I got you a little something for you're good work today." he smirked and there was a knock at the door, Angelo walked over to the door and let a young girl in the room, she was wearing very revealing lingerie, and strolled over to dean biting her lip she sat on Dean's lap, "Hey Big boy" she said and started sucking on his neck, Angelo left the room shutting the door behind him, grinning and pressed a button on a remote turning on the camera in his office, where Dean and his little companion were.

Ty opened The door and walked up to Carters desk, "Carter I am seriously fucking worried now man, Dean held a gun to my face and you should have seen his eyes there was absolutely no emotion on it, except for Blood splatters, and not only that They've been giving him Cocaine, Fuck Carter it happening again" He explained "What's happening again?" Jamie asked walking in.

"Dean is, Carter I snuck a Mic in his pocket when he was checking for anymore weapons on me and I also found this tape in a bag, I don't think Dean knew it was there" Ty said turning from Jamie to face carter.

Jamie took the tape and walked over to the massive computer and put the tape in, It showed Dean in the video along with some guy on his knee's on tarp, then Dean asking where Angelo's money is before pulling out a knife and cutting the man's cheek, and then was passed a gun, and the camera moved around so it was looking at dean's face and then a big bang was heard, and blood splattered over Dean's face, Before zooming in on Dean, Dark eyes, no emotion, just a cold stare, and a face covered in blood, Before the video ended.

Everyone's Jaw was dropped and Jamie stared at the face of a man she thought she new. "He's fucking out of it!" Ty announced before moving to the computer and pressing play on the recording of the mic, he placed in Dean's pocket.

The Voice recording came on.

Angelo: "Follow Me Deany Boy"

Angelo: "Take It"

Dean: "No Thanks"

Angelo: "Are you telling me No Dean? Snort the fucking cocaine now!"

Dean: "But I already had some..."

Sound of a Gun Clicking:

Dean: "Whoa no need to point a gun man, I'll take it then"

Sound of a Deep breath:

Angelo: "It's Cocaine and Valium mixed"

Angelo: "Oh and I got you a little something for you're good work today."

Sounds of shuffling and a door opening and footsteps:

A Girls voice: "Hey Big boy"

Sounds of Lip's locking, Clothes being removed soon followed by moaning and the sound of skin contacting.

Jamie switched it off after hearing Dean grunt. "Angelo is fucking forcing Dean to take drugs, Carter you need to pull him out, You know exactly what happened last time he took drugs, he was fucking mental, and freaking attacked Mandy" Ty said Stressing out, Jamie paused "What do you mean attacked? And this isn't the first time of Dean taking Drugs?" She raised an eyebrow.

Carter paused for a second and stared into space before blinking and turning to Jamie "When Dean first moved in on Angelo he bugged his phone and put a video camera in his office! How could we fucking forget vital information? Bring up Angelo's Phone conversations now! Something doesn't feel right." Jamie did as she was told and brought up the list and clicked play on the latest one.

Angelo: "What do you want?"

Bradley: "Dean"

Angelo: "Now why would you want one of my best men?"

Bradley: "You know Tony Alfonso? Well he has taken a big Interest in your boy Dean"

Angelo: "Interest of what kind?"

Bradley: "Physical Angelo and he's willing to pay for him"

Angelo: "Tell Alfonso, Dean is going no-where on my watch and to fucking keep is filthy dick away"

** .Beep.**

Carter and Ty looked at the screen while Jamie just stared at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Dean walked out of the office zipping up his fly, followed by the young girl who's named turned out to be Maddie, She fixed her hair and turned to Dean "I hope to see you soon Dean, I really enjoyed today" she smiled before pecking his cheek and turning around walking to the exit with a extra sway in her hips knowing Dean was of course devoting his full attention to her ass.

He slowly walked into his given room and sat on the bed with his head in his hands, he was broken, he knew it, Carter knew and Ty knew it but they didn't know why, he had lost one person that mattered to him the most to a stupid selfish bitch that he was personally going to kill or at least make her life living hell.

He sat like that for a while feeling the drugs slowly wearing off, The door opened and Angelo stepped in "Pack your bags Deano, And then I need you to Burn this place to the ground and make sure there's no evidence and make it look like accident, shoot the place up a bit as well, I'll be in the Range Rover out the front with Nic waiting okay boy?" he waited for Dean to nod, before exiting the old warehouse.

Dean stood up and picked up all his clothes and shoved them in a duffle bag slinging it over his shoulder, before picking up a tub of gasoline and his Stoner M63 and exiting the room shooting everywhere in the process as well as pouring gasoline everywhere in the warehouse and lighting up a lighter and throwing it behind him, he waltzed out and opened the door to the range rover, the car drove down the alley way just as the ware house blew up into nothing but vibrant flames.

Jamie was sitting at her desk when the transmitter in the warehouse was beeping and then shut off, "Carter we've lost connection with the warehouse! It's just shut off, what if they've found out Dean was undercover!" she panicked.

Carter stood up and turned the surveillance camera on from Angelo's office and fast forwarded it a bit and paused it when Dean walked in with what looked like a tub of something and a gun, and began shooting all around the place before pouring what Carter assumed was gasoline over the desk.

Dean then walked up to the small un-noticeable camera and smirked at it before putting the barrel of the gun on it and then the screen went black and fuzzy.

Carter shook his head "Dean's changing Jamie, something's not right but right now I need you to take the rest of the day off" He said "Bu-" She tried to reason "No buts' go!" Carter ordered.

Once Jamie left, Carter decided to do some snooping of his own, he pulled up the data base and typed in Dean Bendis and his file came up, it was pretty much empty besides some criminal charges from the past.

Carter soon found out that was useless so he moved to Dean's desk, opening The draws and searching through his stuff, he found a book called 'To Kill A Mockingbird' He turned it around noticing a small gap between the pages, He flicked the book open to that page and found a picture of Dean and A boy a bit younger than him, who looked like a spitting image of Dean.

Flipping the picture over on the back it said '28-7-2012 Dean and Trey Nicholson' and underneath it also said 'Trey's 17th Birthday'.

Carter raised his eyebrows not knowing Dean had a younger brother then Carters head was soon filled with questions of why Dean hadn't mentioned him for the full 3 and half year's Carter had known Dean or why it says Dean Nicholson.

The picture was only a year old Carter searched through a bit more of Dean's stuff and came across a Phonebook and stopped when it read Mary and Benjamin Nicholson (Mum & Dad) – 07227643255.

Carter quickly wrote that down and flipped through the book when a small piece of paper fell on the floor, he paused for a second and then looked around before kneeling down and unfolding it, it was a picture of a young girl with a red circle drawn around her face.

Carter turned the image over but there was nothing on the back, the image was obviously only a few months old.

Carter quickly moved to the photo copier and Printed a copy, he heard footsteps so he quickly ran towards Dean desk and put everything back in its place and shoved the copy of the picture in his pocket and Dean's parents number just as the door opened he pretended he was just leaving as Ty walked in.

Mean while Dean was sitting down in a small house while Nic was chatting away about a TV show when Dean finally snapped "Just shut up Nic!" Dean snapped at Nic who put his hands up in the air as in Surrender "Sorry you don't have a fucking social life!" Nic bit back.

Dean through a pillow hitting Nic square in the face making him freeze "You bitch" Nic laughed throwing a beer bottle lid, hitting Dean Right in the eye.

Angelo walked into the lounge room to see Dean holding Nic down and playfully slapping Nic rapidly in the face with Nic's own hand Angelo laughed "Dean enough, We have business to do" Dean let go and stood up followed by Nic "I let you do that you know, I could have easily taken you down Deano" Nic said but it was obvious it was a lie.

Angelo shook his head at his crew as they started spitting insults at each other about who's stronger "BOY'S" Angelo shouted making both of them stop and turn to Angelo with their attention not before Dean gave one final whack to the back of Nic's head.

"We are heading off to Newport beach, Orange County in California for a bit, I got news that the police are looking for us" He announced. Something lit up in Dean's eyes and it was anything but nice.

"Angelo I have one thing I need to grab before we leave, I have some UN finished business in the OC is it okay if head out and be back in 20 minutes?" Dean asked "Sure but keep a low profile and be right back here" Angelo said.

Back at headquarters Jamie was the only one there when the door burst open and she popped her head around the corner and saw someone she was not expecting Dean, he was moving at a fast pace to his desk "Dean?" Jamie asked surprised walking over near Dean carefully making Dean spin around surprised of Jamie's presence he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jamie "Don't fucking come near me, I swear I will fucking shoot" He shouted.

Jamie took a step forward not believing Dean that he would shoot, Dean warned her by shooting just above her head "That's a warning don't come fucking near me the next bullets hit's you, got it?" He snapped.

Jamie stood frozen scared by the man in front of her who she thought was her friend and the man she thought she could love, Dean quickly shuffled through his desk throwing things out of it and grabbed the two things he came here for, he turned around and Jamie was in front of him pointing her gun at him shakily, he smirked at her with dark eyes, and in the blink of an eye she was on the ground blood pouring from her eyebrow, as Dean was out the door with what he needed.

Ty shut the door to his car and headed up the stairs and opened the door to the office he paused midway when he heard muffled cries, He slowly walked in and noticed the mess on the floor and Deans desk ruined, but the sight he saw was something he hadn't expected, Jamie was on the floor knees brought to her chest and blood down the side of her face.

He jogged over to kneeling down and resting his hand on her knee "Jamie girl, what happened?" He asked she looked up and looked at Ty her workmate.

"D-Dean came in and he started looking through his desk and started throwing things and I said his name and he turned around and pointed his gun at me and told me not to come any closer or he'll kill me, and I thought he wasn't serious so I took a step closer and fired at the wall above my head as a warning and told me in quotation "That's a warning don't come fucking near me the next bullets hit's you, got it?" and then he kept searching his desk picking up to pieces of paper and that gave me enough time to draw my gun out and I pointed it at him when he turned around" She paused and tear rolled down her cheek before continuing.

"God Ty you should have seen his face, Hi- His eyes omg his eyes they were so Dark! He smirked at me and it happened in a second He grabbed my gun from my hand and slammed it across my head and then he was gone" She sobbed. Ty was shocked, and that was underestimating how he felt, his best mate, someone he thought he could trust flipped.

Dean quickly stuffed his clothes in his bag, and yelled out "Hurry up! I want to leave for Orange County, Newport Now!" "Why?" Nic shouted "None of your business!" He yelled back. "Fuck it! You're going to take too long, Tell Angelo I'll meet him at Newport, just tell 'em to give me a ring yeah?" He called out, "Sure thing Deano see you soon mate!" Nic replied. Dean grabbed his bag and walked out the door and jumped in his Black Range Rover Evoque' "Here I come Bitch better be ready!" he said to himself.

***1 hour later***

Dean saw the sign 'Welcome to Newport' Dean arrived at One of his parents houses in Orange County he pulled into the driveway, Dean forgot to Mention that his parents are the 2nd richest and powerful lest families in America?, Except he changed his last name so nobody can track him to his family and had his file wiped of all the information about him.

He pulled out a Iphone he paid cash for so no-one can wire him and locate his location he Texted Angelo to meet him at ' 20361 Amapola Avenue, Orange, CA 92869' before grabbing his bag and walking to the front door and typing the code unlocking the door He dropped his bag on the ground and howled, making it echo throughout the house, something he always does when he is happy.

He climbed the stairs and heard a shower running, he paused for a second and dropped his bag to the ground pulling out his Korriphila Odin's Eye pistol' and slowly walked to the source of the sound he slowly turned the handle checking if it's locked which it wasn't he quickly pushed the door open and yelled "Freeze or I'll fucking blow a hole straight through your head motherfucking trespasser!" pulling back the curtain, the girl in the shower screamed covering her private parts, "Dean?" she realized after she stopped screaming, Dean lowered his gun and laughed "Rhiannah what the hell are you doing here girl?" he asked pulling her into a hug ignoring the fact that she was in the nude ' she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him "The Mother is trying to torture me" she sighed as dean let her go and picked up a towel so she could cover herself.

Your probably wondering who is Rhiannah? Dean her go way back, and they were each other's firsts and they're always there for each other with No strings attached. "Well you might want to get dressed I have two mates coming here soon they needed a place to stay, and I don't want them getting a eyeful of my Girl's candy and damn I love what you did with your hair" he winked biting his lip looking her up and down, she blushed and shoved his shoulder "Still haven't changed" She said pecking him on the lips and pushing him out of the bathroom laughing.

Later Dean heard Banging on the door and he got off the couch and walked to the and swinging open, letting Angelo and Nic, in they both sucked in a breath and Nic whistled "Nice place mate" he shut the door behind them and he grabbed their bags chucking them where his were, they walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and passed them a beer each and got himself one.

Just as he was about to shut the fridge Nic spoke "You have raspberry vodka cruisers, you sure you're into girls mate?" he laughed Dean was about to reply but was beaten "Actually their mine, you must be Dean's mates?" Rhiannah said coming in and wrapping her arms around Dean's hips.

Nic's jaw dropped and Angelo raised his eyebrows "And who might this sexy piece of meat be?" Nic said flashing a smile and a wink in Rhiannah's direction "That Sexy piece of meat is Rhiannah, and she is off limits touch her and I'll chop your fucking hands off" Dean growled possessively at both men in front of him.

He had all ways been protective of Rhiannah it's just how he was with her.

Carter sat on his couch at home, staring at the picture's he'd photo copied of the girl and what looks like Dean's younger brother.

He'd gotten a phone call from Ty about the incident with Dean and Jamie earlier, but he couldn't wrap his head around why Dean was acting like this, it just didn't make sense.

He considered calling Dean's parents to meet up confidentially, but put that aside for awhile.

Carter ended up falling asleep still thinking about the pictures.

Meanwhile Dean sat in the master bedroom having a well needed massage from Rhi, Dean was on his stomach lying down, while Rhiannah was straddling his bare back massaging his stiff muscles.

He reached down into his pocket grazing Rhi's leg on the way he pulled out the two photos, one of his younger brother Trey, and one of the Stupid tramp and her two friends. He stared at the one of his younger brother for a while remembering one of the memories he spent with Trey.

***10 Years ago***

The two young brothers' were on the playground in the park Trey 8, and Dean 18, Dean had taken Trey out of the house to the park because their parents were having an argument so Dean decided to take his younger brother away from the two fighting parents because it all ways makes Trey sad and Dean hates that because Their parents never paid much attention to the young brothers' so Dean took it has his part to Protect his younger brother.

Dean was sitting on the bench texting Rhiannah, when he heard a bunch of shouts making him look up he saw a boy around Dean's age pushing Trey to the floor and grabbing Trey's backpack laughing as Trey kept trying to grab his bag but was repeatedly shoved to the ground Tear's were falling down Trey's face and that made Dean flip.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked over to the scene "What the fuck do you think you're doing you little prick?" Dean hissed making the boy's friends 'Oooo' at him.

The other boy who was looking through Trey's belongings looked up and smirked "Teaching this little bitch a lesson" Dean's fists clenched "That so called little bitch happens to be my younger brother and one thing I hate is when he cry's, so what will happen in a few seconds is 1. You will be in a great amount of pain 2. You will give Trey back his belongings 3. You will apologize to him and finally you won't show you're pathetic face in this park again? Got it?" Dean growled.

The boy just laughed at Dean and turned around to his friends dropping Trey's bag on the ground before throwing a punch at Dean who caught it and twisted his wrist around and holding it against his back and bringing his knee up into the lad's ribs then nose making the guy fall to the ground, he went to get up but dean grabbed the back of his neck and held him there before swing his fist right into the guys cheek making a loud crack as the guy fell onto the ground groaning and withering in pain.

Dean grabbed the guy by the shirt pulling to his feet, "Now number one is complete you can complete the rest" he watched at the boy did everything he said.

Trey tapped Dean "I want his sunnies Deany" he said quietly, Dean nodded after the boy had done everything he said "One more thing, Give Trey your Sunglasses" He snapped, "But these are brand new Ray bans, come on I did everything you asked!" he complained "Do we need to do a repeat of number 1, give him the damn glasses!" Dean hissed, the guy reluctantly handed Trey his glasses "Now Get lost, I don't want to see your face here ever again otherwise your next stop is the hospital" He said the boy's nodded before quickly scattering off.

Dean looked at Trey and wiped his Tears away with the pad of his thumbs and ruffled his hair "You alright kiddo?" he smiled at his younger brother who grinned and grabbed his backpack and gave Dean a hug "Thank you Deany" He smiled.

***End of Memory.***

"Dean Baby" Rhiannah said softly leaning down and kissing his neck softly, "I'm sorry baby, you know you couldn't have prevented it, it was just a stupid decision made by a dumb girl" she tried to Reason "That's fucking bullshit and you know it! I could have prevented it, it's my fault I promised him I would be always be there to protect him! And where am I when it happened? Inside some fucking Slut! I'm going to find this little bitch and ruin her pathetic life, hers and her stupid Boyfriend!" Dean growled.

Rhiannah watched as Dean slid from beneath her and pulled on a burgundy t-shirt and his black leather jacket and shoes, "It's nine o'clock at night, and I don't feel comfortable being in this house with those two strange men down the hall" She tried to reason Dean walked over to her.

"Rhi Rhi, They won't touch you, you have my number, I just...I need to do this you understand don't you?" He said taking her face in his hands forcing her to look at him "Okay I understand, Go get those assholes for what they've done check the bait shop first I've seen them around there" She said pulling him into a kiss, they explored each other's mouth before Dean pulled away groaning "Damn I've missed that it makes it so hard to leave!" he said licking his lips she smiled and he turned around and walked down the stairs, he grabbed his keys and passed Angelo who was watching television "Angelo I need to go out I'll be back soon, make sure Nic doesn't go near Rhi or I'll kill the bustard" Angelo nodded before dismissing Dean.

Dean pulled up at the bait shop and climbed out, locking the car behind him he entered the bait shop, pulling out the photo of the tramp he stood above the crowded downstairs and searched the sea of people before his eyes landed on the group of little fuckers responsible for Trey's Death. He stood there watching them and their movements.

Downstairs Marissa was laughing with Ryan, Seth and Summer at something Seth said "You're and idiot Seth you know that" Marissa said "yes I do" Seth sighed giving up trying to explain Captain America's life.

They laughed and danced for awhile until Summer spoke "Marissa some guy has been staring at you and Ryan for a while now it's kind of creeping me out" Summer said, Marissa turned to her "What? Where?" She asked, "up on the railing in the middle black leather jacket shaved head next to some chick trying to get his attention" Summer said "who's up where?" Ryan asked "Some guy that's been staring at you and Marissa for a long time and he hasn't moved once" She said Marissa and Ryan both looked up and immediately spotted him and as Summer said he was staring right at them with black sunglasses shading his face a bit.

"I'll be back in a second, I'm going to tell him to stop staring" Marissa said "I'll come with you" Ryan said trying to follow "No you stay here I'll just be back in a second" She said waving Ryan off, She climbed the stairs and walked towards the strange guy and tapped him on the shoulder "Excuse me?" She said annoyed.

Dean slowly turned around taking his eyes of the group knowing exactly who was trying to talk to him he had to contain himself and not kill her right here right now.

The guy turned towards her and she took a step back just in case "My friends and I would prefer if you didn't stare at us all night" she snapped, Dean just chuckled making Marissa angrier "Listen here Mr whoever the hell you are, Stop staring at us!" She said losing her temper "Is everything okay Marissa" Ryan asked coming behind her "No, He won't listen!" she said.

Ryan turned to the mysterious Guy in front of him "Look we said stop staring at us, it's making them uncomfortable!" Ryan tried reasoning with him.

Dean just ignored him "Look I tried asking nicely now stop staring at us you creepy sick mother fucker! Do we even know you!?" Ryan snapped.

Dean just laughed and Replied with "No, but I know everything about you and you're little bitch, you'll get what's coming your way soon, you and you're little Tramp" He seethed before walking past the disgusting couple, but not before Slamming his shoulder hard into Ryan's.

Dean sat in his car waiting for them to leave the bait shop, A few minutes later they exited the bar and climbed into a red jeep and backed out of the bars parking lot.

Dean followed them a good distance behind, They stopped at a house and The bitch climbed out and kissed her boyfriend goodbye before walking up the steps to the house and walked inside as the Boy drove off in the jeep.

***Two Days later 12'o clock at night***

Marissa couldn't sleep so she walked over to the curtains and looked out the window to the front yard, and she noticed a man leaning against his black vehicle, she squinted her eyes to get a better look at him and she covered her mouth trying not to panic, because it was the same guy from the bar two nights ago.

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialled Ryan's number after 4 rings he picked up groggily "Marissa? What are you doing calling me at 12 o'clock in the middle of the night?" He asked "R-Ryan I'm scared T-That man from the bar the other night is outside my house leaning on his car, Ryan Please come here!" She cried into the phone.

Ryan said he was on his way so she hung up and looked out the window again and screamed when he was right at the window, he dragged his finger across his neck before turning around and leaving in his car.

5 minutes later Ryan pulled up and opened the door to find Marissa on the ground knee's up to her head and sobbing.

He put a hand on her knee making her scream and try to move backwards "Marissa it's me Ryan!" he said she looked up before wrapping her arms around his neck and Cried "Ryan omg I'm so scared after I hung up, I-I looked out the window and he was right there! He dragged his finger across his neck! And then he walked down and climbed in his car and drove away!" She wailed.

Dean smirked as he drove silently in his car he was tormenting her before going in for the kill, and taking down her boyfriend after making him watch.


End file.
